


I know he's alive!

by Rogue0307



Series: Glimpses of Queliot we were robbed off [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: After 4x05, Love, M/M, Q needs a hug, julia comforts her bestie, season 4 is emiotional rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue0307/pseuds/Rogue0307
Summary: Basically Q trying to convince Jules Eliot is alive, without revealing too much, but she doesn't take his shit and comforts our poor puppy.





	I know he's alive!

**Author's Note:**

> You can support me here, if you want guys: https://www.wattpad.com/701578596-queliot-fics-we-all-need-he%27s-alive

„It was him! He’s alive! I’m sure of that!” Quentin argued again, pacing the room nervously. 

“Q, I know you want him to be alive, me too, but…” 

“No, Jules it was him! I know it! He’s in there!” Quentin stopped to look at his best friend. 

Julia was looking at him with so much compassion, he felt sick. He started pacing again, swearing quietly. He was sure Elliot was alive. Not only what he said, he just saw… him. His eyes when he looked at him. How his voice cracked when he tried to prove himself. “Peaches and plums, motherfucker…” The expression of utter joy on his face… This wasn’t a monster it was Elliot. Their Elliot.  
He stopped pacing only when Julia placed hands on his shoulders looking in his eyes. She saw him during the worst times, but now being a goddess, she saw some things more clearly. 

“How can you be so sure, Q?” she asked gently 

He sighed and plopped on the floor. She sat down next to him and held his hand as she did many times since they were kids. 

“Remember when I told you about the mosaic quest?” he started shakily

“When you and Elliot went back in time to solve it? Yeah I do… Something more happened than you told be before right?” 

He sighed and fought back tears. He nodded and the told her everything. From the moment they started working on that goddamn puzzle, through peaches and plums to how they grew old. He left nothing out. He had to let it out. He told her about their little family, how long, happy life they had. And how after remembering that he wanted to live that life again. How he chose Elliot, but got rejected. Twice.  
Suddenly everything that happened last months made so much more sense to her. Now she knew why Quentin was different during the last quests. Why he always called Elliot his friend, even if it wasn’t necessary. She also understood why Elliot shot the Monster. It all made sense now, but it still hurt her to see her best friend so broken.

“He’s in there Jules… and he could choose to say anything from all years we know each other to prove us it’s him, but…” Quentin stopped not being able to form the words. “And I almost killed him… it can’t happen again. It can’t. I can’t…” 

“We will get this thing out of Elliot, Q” Julia promised, hugging her best friend forcefully. 

She felt that tiny spark of hope in him. Something she hadn’t see in him in such a long time. And it was enough for her to fight with all she got to give him the happiness, he deserved, probably more than anyone.


End file.
